Mori Tachibana-Gaspar
|image= Mori_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption= Mori asking to her parents why she can't make parties in home anymore |gender= Female |height= 5 ft. 7 in. (170 cm) |age= 18 years-old |nationality = Japanese American |hometown = Tokyo San Francisco |born= September 28, 1996 |profession= Student Waitress in the Crispy Cottage |haircolour = Black with purple-colored bangs |eyecolour = Light blue |parents= Glen (father) Yuki (mother) |friends= Everyone except enemies |loveinterests= N/A |pets = A unnamed blue-and-green cat |otherrelatives = TBA |siblings= N/A |children= N/A |spouses= N/A |first= TBA |voice= Tabitha St. Germain (English-speaking countries) Shannon Chan-Kent (singing voice in English-speaking countries) Éden Gamaliel (Hebrew-speaking countries) Tatiane Keplmair (Brazil) Malu Rodrigues (singing voice on Brazil) Ana Vieira (Portugal) Leyla Rangel (Latin America) Ana Romano (Spain) Paloma Blanco (singing voice on Spain) Mélanie Dermont (France) Gea Riva (Italy) Magdalena Turba (Germany) Zsigmond Tamara (Hungary) Suzuko Mimori (Japan) Julia Kolakowska (Poland) Ioana Dagău (Romania) Olga Golovanova (Russia) Lenka Prokopová (Slovakia) Saara Lehtonen (Finland) Amanda Renberg (Sweden) Vladislava Đorđević (Serbia) }} Mori Tachibana-Gaspar or just Mori, labeled Mysterious Samā-Girl is MLT's brand new tertiary character About her Mori is a funny, innocent and cheerful 18-year-old party lover who can be also awkward, naive, goofy and often prone to injuries. Being hardworking and loving pranks, she is a unbelievably pleasant chatterbox, besides being noisy, irreverent and active. She has a huge heart and is able to love all the people she knows and is always willing to help anyone who is in need. She doesn't have much attachment to material things yet is extremely attached to her friends and doesn't demonstrate to be ambitious but has some big dreams that she would like to accomplish. She has a kind of hasty conclusions, because when she finds out something she starts thinking things without even knowing if it is true and starts spreading it to everyone, but when the truth is released, she cringes, saying the others are the culprits. She occasionally causes damage to places and to people and, due to her stupidity, is too ignorant to realize the imminent danger around her. She's always in a good mood andtrying to do something to boot off the bad luck. But she and her family actually have a tragic past with a lot of secrets. With her high-pitched ditzy girl voice, should we ignore her or should we pay more attention to her? Appearance Mori is obviously Japanese. She's pale and thin, has medium-length black hair with a purple bang that covers her eye a bit and sky blue crossed eyes. She wears a yellow and sleeveless shirt, a pair of red little shorts and dark orange sneakers with white shoelaces. She also uses braces, has a flower on her head and appears to wear two pink gloves. In her 2013 design, her hair is slightly longer, her bang is shorter and is colored dark blue. She wears an oversized golden yellow shirt that exposes part of her shoulders, bright yellow shorts and golden yellow sneakers with bright yellow socks. She also wears wristbands in one of her wrists. Trivia *The Japanese spelling for her name is "森・橘・ガスパール" (Mori Tachibana Gasupāru) *According to Marie, she receives a twenty dollar paycheck every month. *She has a birthmark next to her bellybutton. *She is left-handed but she eats with her right hand. *She has myopia but wears contact lenses, except when she is home alone. *Despite her bubbly personality, Mori has on some occasions insulted her friends or everyone who makes her annoyed. *She owns a lot of musical talent, being able to play more than 5 instruments at once. *Her erratic behavior (crazy running gags, ability to make things and herself appear out of nowhere and cartoonish quirks) are reminiscent of Tex Avery's Looney Tunes. *Another recurring joke is that she finds books and fabrics that Kaylee or Kurt don't manage to find. *When overexcited, she keeps saying "Oiiiiheee, wuwuhuhoo! Hehehuhuhoo!" like a little girl meeting her idol. *She has a slightly obsession with Crispy Burgers and Muffins. *She is allergic to dust. *Her favorite ice cream flavour is vanilla. *According to Khanna, she always fails in the attempt to get driving tests. *She doesn't visit beauty salons, she usually cuts her hair with a carving knife. Online Profile What’s your best quality? I'm happy as a rabbit! Tee hee! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Every dancing song *Yellow and gray, my favorite colors! *All the "Mermaid Man and Barnacleboy" movies! *Muffins, muffins, muffins! Or Crispy Burger, I dunno. Describe your craziest dream. I was a cartoon character and some soccer moms hated me and some kind of toy company changed my ways and excluded me from their series. Best memory from childhood? When I ate my first Crispy Burger. It was so so so yummy! Most embarrassing moment at school? Once I tripped, fell and rolled across the sand. Everyone saw my fall! Describe the first job you ever had. My first job was in the Crispy Cottage. And I work there until today! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'll just own a party house. Just it, nothing more! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? WITH A MUFFINBOY EATING MUFFINS! HA HA! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? I would call everybody to a huge party! With muffins and Crispy Burgers too. The day I was born Gallery Mori_Final_Design.png|Mori's 2012 design Mori's_2013_design.png|Mori's 2013 design Mori's_Pony_Self.png|Mori's My Little Pony self Category:Characters Category:Females